Obsessed Much?
by EuphemiaB
Summary: Decius de la Aven is your normal depressed, cold, bad, rich boy . Why would a rich boy like him stalk the godly Emmett Cullen? What happendswhen he moves to New York? Can he forget Emmett and love Oliver? -M for possible lemons and limes YAOI
1. Ah

_Well greetings all fanfictioners that are apparently on this story. Let me thank you for even stopping by its highly appreciated. Leave a comment, criticism, and pms to me if you want._

_Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight just my OC and the plot_

_Warning: This fic contains yaoi and is to suitable for people who don't like it. Please no flames or OMG YOU SICK MINDED FEMALE! You have been warned._

_Note: EuphemiaB is not liable for damage of mind or eyes_

_Thank you._

* * *

**Title: Obsessed Much?**

**Chapter: 1- Ah~**

"Oooeeeoooh!" A voice prodded the male's ears much to his annoyance. "So Decius, when are yah gonna stop goggling your eyes at the beefy Cullen and actually make a move on em?" The annoying girl asked as she continued smacking on her gum. "Hidin your feelins ain't gonna do much good to yah poor lil heart yah know!" She remarked with a grin as she sat down beside him putting her tray on the table. _'She's right you know.'_ His conscience agreed with her immediately, _'wow even my mind agrees with her.'_ He thought annoyingly. "I'll do it later will you just stop annoying me now?" He asked glared at the girl with his cold icy blue eyes. She smiled and stuck out her tongue, "better watch out for Barbie Cullen if you're planning to go an'nab the beef!" She said getting up. "I prefer not dying and admiring from afar." He said as he poked his broccoli, being vegan sucked. "Euphy please just leave me the fuck alone. "Fine since yah asked so nicely Dec, its bein vegan that caused yah to have no backbone!" She said cheerfully as she smacked his back playfully. "I know why I don't have one, cause you keep smacking my back like that." He growled as he glared at her. "Idiot!" The platinum blonde said as she winked at him and began walking to her usual table with Mike Newton and those other socially accepted. He on the other hand was usually swarmed by girls, who usually confessed with something expensive, like Godiva Chocolates ect. He looked at Euphy as she smiled and laughed with her friends, he longed to have her acceptance in this school. _'May as well go back to pure paradise.' _He thought as he continued staring at his secret love, Emmett Cullen.

* * *

_I appologize for the very small chapters but you see that is how I write, if I write something long well hell it will get boring. I promise i will update every 2 or 3 days. Totally depends on my schedule with my evil school O: and how much I sleep in class lol._

_Thank you for ready~_

**_Euphy B. _**

_Please review :3 _


	2. Nightly Fun

__

Well greetings all fanfictioners that are apparently on this story. Let me thank you for even stopping by its highly appreciated. Leave a comment, criticism, and pms to me if you want.

_Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight just my OC and the plot_

_Warning: This fic contains yaoi and is to suitable for people who don't like it. Please no flames or OMG YOU SICK MINDED FEMALE! You have been warned._

_Note: EuphemiaB is not liable for damage of mind or eyes_

_P.S. Beware, this chapter is long and boring -_- _

_Thank you._

* * *

**Title: Obsessed Much?**

**Chapter: Nightly fun**

"I'm HOMEEE!" Euphoria shouted as she blissfully as she barged into her house. He cheery voice rang though the halls. "God Euphy will you EVER shut up?" Decius growled as he rubbed his dirty blonde hair. It was 3 A.M. and like most people he liked his sleep. "Is that any way to welcome home yah master?" She said playfully as she sat on the couch that was serving the purpose as his "mooching" nest. "You're on my property." He hissed as he glared at her with his blue eyes. "You're on in mah house." She said grinning. Gosh she was gonna give him high blood pressure. "What were you doing out so late any way? He asked as he started turning on the T.V. "Just hung out with Mike~" She said with a squeal. God when will she realize that Newton would never love her back? She's been trying since they were little kids, and he never returned the favor. All he's interested at the moment is that pale chick from Arizona.

Decius knew that Euphoria isn't stupid; she was probably feeding her naivety. "You and that Dumb ass." He said as he drank a cup of tea from the coffee table. "You and that stalker obsession, at least I'm tryin unlike you." Euphy replied as she ran her fingers through her raven black hair, looking at the wooden coffee table with her gray eyes. She smiled as she got up and ran up to her room. Once out of ear shot, Decius groaned and asked, "Dear Lord why does she always have to be right?" He was angry and he slammed his tea down on the table. "Cuz I was born AWESOME!" She shouted from her room, _'stupid vampire senses' _he thought as he snuggled up with his blanket.

He could never hate Euphoria no matter how pissed off he got, she was his best friend. Euphy innocent pure Euphoria, who happened to be your friendly neighborhood vampire. She was the only person who took him in after he got kicked out; she never bailed on him even though he continuously insulted her. It never really took him by surprise that she was a vampire; she always liked her steaks raw. The transformation happened about two years ago when she was camping in the woods.

Honestly he couldn't stand her fake horrible accent, which appeared to be Oklahoman, Tennessean, Texan and god knows what else. Euphoria can Vaughn was Estonian and Dutch as far as he knew. Then again he knew why she always appeared or tried being different. It was because every time she screwed up around Mike or the humans around Forks (e.g. attempting to bite a human), she changed her identity. No one knew where she lived or her real name. Her present Identity was Katherine McCain, a resident of Colorado. She was in her junior year of high school, and had a dream of having 4 kids and 6 dogs. Decius laughed as he recalled a memory of when he was younger, Euphoria always dreamt of owning her own ranch, having children running all around the yard and having Mike by her side, and growing old with him.

'_What a wonderful naïve dream'_, he thought as he lay down on his bed, if only he could be someone like her.

* * *

Thank you for reading chapter 2 of my terrible story, I appologize for the long await of the lemon or any romance at all. At the moment all I want to do is just to set a background then get into the action.

Sorry for any dissapointment.

Critics would be greatly appreciated.

Love,

**_EuphyB._**


	3. Diversion!

Okay I apologize for the sudden plot change, but I decided to cross it over with Blue Bloods. Super sorry for any inconvenience! :D

For those who saw the thing tht was here b4 shhh :3 dont ruin it for others even tho techinically i ruined it for you D: super sowi

EuphyB.


	4. Home or is it?

_Well greetings all fanfictioners that are apparently on this story. Let me thank you for even stopping by its highly appreciated. Leave a comment, criticism, and pms to me if you want._

_Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight just my OC and the plot_

_Warning: This fic contains yaoi and is to suitable for people who don't like it. Please no flames or OMG YOU SICK MINDED FEMALE! You have been warned._

_Note: EuphemiaB is not liable for damage of mind or eyes_

_P.S. Beware, this chapter is long and boring -_- _

_Thank you._

* * *

**Title: Obsessed Much?**

**Chapter: Home or is it?**

"Rise n' Shine Dumplin!" The familiar sickly cheerful voice chimed much to Decius's discontent. "Shut Up!" He growled as he yanked up his blanket and tried going back to sleep. "Now stop being such a pain an' get up! Your apart of this house ya know!" She shouted as she pushed him of the sofa. "I can't have a tootin moocher in this house!" She yelled as she went to the kitchen. Decius looked at her with a blank expression, _'Tootin moocher? That's…new?' _He thought as he got up from the floor. Jeez did Euphoria really need to use that damn accent at home? Slothfully he got up and completed all his daily chores then lugged to the kitchen. "Took you long enough slow poke!" Euphy chirped as she flipped the pancakes. He sat down on the table and looked out the glass doors, he blinked a couple times.

He felt so connected to nature whenever he was in the room; it made him feel at peace. It was a clear bright Saturday morning, but Decius knew that it would quickly change to rain and fog. Forks was a depressing place to live but hell it was comforting. He could forget the way the grey sky seemed to reflect his inner emotions, how the musty earthy smell drifted him to sleep. He was depressed not only about his social life or his stalker like obsession with Emmett Cullen. Something else was bubbling inside him, and he couldn't tell what was going on.

_Clang_ the plate with the pancakes was set on the table, and awoke him from his deep train of thought. His expressionless lips formed a frown as usual. Euphoria smiled and sat down across from him, and then silently they ate. It was awkward really, they usually never talked but it seemed that they understood each other. "So Blondie, what's on your mind?" Euphy asked as she finished her meal and got up.

Decius shrugged; his problem wasn't something that he could explain. Instead it was something physical that he was going though. The blonde male quickly got up and put his dishes in the sink then dashed out of the house. This was his escape from reality, running in the woods. Euphy sat there with a rare blank expression, there was something bothering her best friend and she needed to find out what it was.

* * *

Okay even more lay outs for the back ground. Might update a few chapters some times this week, since i have a long weekend.

Ciao

EuphyB.


End file.
